The present invention relates to a pig nursery feeder of the type used for feeding small pigs, preferably small pigs weighing in the range of 15 to 40 pounds. With relatively finely ground dry feed, of the type which may be fed to small pigs, automatic gravity fed nursery feeders of known construction have exhibited difficulties in that the feed becomes packed and feed "bridges" are formed in the feeder preventing free feed flow to the bottom openings. When such feed bridging occurs, one can use a shovel or stick or other device to break the feed up and again initiate the free feed flow. However, apart from the disadvantages associated with the manual labor involved, such arrangements also exhibit the danger that the feed flow to the pigs will be shut off for some time unless the pig handler continuously monitors the feeders. Such a continuous monitoring program is exactly what is intended to be avoided by automatic feeders and, therefore, this solution is certainly satisfactory.
It has also been contemplated to provide pig feeders having agitating apparatus or the like arranged within the feeder to assure the free flow of feed. However, such agitating apparatus requires excessive expenditures for its manufacture and operation. Although there have also been arrangements contemplated wherein agitating apparatus operable by the pigs themselves is used, such agitating apparatus not only substantially increases the cost of manufacture of the feeders, it also results in additional maintenance and repair costs, not to mention shut off of the feed supply in the event it comes into disrepair during use or does not operate as intended. Further, a small pig (20 to 40 pounds) cannot readily work an agitator because its nose is not tough enough to withstand the effort.
Prior art nursery feeder arrangements have also exhibited difficulties in the adjustment of the feeder openings which are arranged at the bottom of the feeder to accommodate the gravity flow of the feed therethrough. In many instances the feed openings need to be adjusted due to changes in the feed flow caused by emptying of the feeder. If the feed mix or ground particle size of the feed is being altered, the feeder openings could be adjusted with an empty feeder. However, in practical usage, it would be much better if the feeder openings were adjustable without undue effort even with a completely full feeder. For example, changing ambient weather conditions, with increases in air moisture content, can cause the feed to become less flowable and thereby require a larger opening. Also, depending upon the size, number and activity of the pigs using the feeder, different size openings may be required to assure a proper flow of feed. Further, when one changes from one batch of feed to the next, even assuming that one makes a preliminary adjustment while the feeder is empty to accommodate the new mixture to be supplied, an accurate operable in use adjustment may still have to be made after the feeder has been filled in order to optimize the feed flow. Further, depending upon how full the feeder is, the gravity forces acting on the feed at the bottom of the feeder near the opening is affected such that adjustments may be desired or required during the emptying of the feeder by the pigs.
Although it has been contemplated to provide feeder opening adjusting means that can be adjusted even with a full nursery feeder, such prior arrangements have, for the most part, required special tools and/or complex construction to accommodate this adjustment.
The present invention is directed, at least in part, to overcoming the above-noted problems in pig nursery feeders. According to an important feature of the present invention, the above-noted problem regarding packing or bridging of feed is solved by providing an expanded throat section in the area of the bottom of the feeder, which expanded throat section facilitates the free flow of feed to the feeder openings and prevents the so-called "feed bridging." According to preferred embodiments of the invention, the expanded throat section is constructed with an increasing cross-sectional area in a downward direction starting from the bottom part of an upper feeder section which stores most of the feed in the feeder, which bottom part has diverging walls so as to form a minimum feeder cross-section at the point where the diverging throat section starts.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, the feeder is constructed in a rectangular box-shape with steel panel members welded to one another. The diverging throat section is formed by bending a side panel member so as to extend substantially vertically at the upper portion of the feeder, diverge inwardly toward the vertical center plane of the feeder to a point at the minimum feeder cross-section, where the panel is then bent back upon itself to converge outwardly from the center plane of the feeder.
Another important feature of the present invention relates to the above-noted problem regarding adjustment of the feeder openings with or without feed in the feeder. According to the invention, an adjusting mechanism is provided which includes manually operable crank handles disposed at the top of the feeder so that the adjustments can be made independently of the amount of feed in the feeder and independently of any separate tools. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, crank handles and connecting rods are provided at respective opposite ends of the feeder which are attached to the slides controlling the feeder openings also at the respective opposite ends of the feeder so as to accommodate adjustment in the vertical direction of both ends of the slide member independently. This preferred embodiment exhibits advantageous adjustment possibilities as noted, as well as a stable support of the slide members at both ends. The slide members are suspended from the crank and rod adjusting system.
According to preferred embodiments of the invention, the feeder spaces for accommodating feeding of the pigs at the feeder are disposed and partitioned to help prevent the pigs from throwing the feed sideways and out. Also, the preferred embodiments of the invention include a special step-back feeder design which keeps manure from dropping into the trough or feeder spaces.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.